danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Labyrinth of a Girl's Mind
Labyrinth of a Girl's Mind (乙女心のラビリンス) is a special story included in the Sword Oratoria Volume 7 limited edition booklet. It was later renamed Love Stories of the Labyrinth City: Behind the Scenes (迷宮街の恋愛話・裏) as a part of the DanMachi 5th Anniversary Campaign. Summary As Ais' party searched for the second dungeon entrance in Daedalus Street, a while after Filvis joined them, they encountered a lost Bell, with both parties surprised to find the other there. Bell asked them what they were doing, to which Tione lied by saying that they were there as a test of courage, and the girls of the Loki Familia soon realized that he smelled like musk which was used in the Entertainment District. Immediately, Lefiya went out of control, criticizing him until Filvis stepped in front of her as if to protect her from him. Ais didn't have any experience, nevertheless she knew what happened in brothels and became agitated, thinking of him as a pet rabbit that left its nest for places unknown. He tried to look towards her for help, though unfortunately she became flustered for some reason when their eyes met, causing her to look away much to his shock. Soon after, the group decided to head back to main street, and Tione told Bell to follow them. The topic returned to what they were originally talking about, their love interests, with it being Ais' turn. She took a glance at Bell, then mentioned that she didn't have anyone she liked, but added that she didn't like people who played around with other women, people that went to the Entertainment District, and people that smelled of musk. Seeing that he was taking a tremendous amount of damage, Tiona asked him about his trip to the Entertainment District, ultimately deciding to believe him, and headed over to Ais to tell her what she learned. Upon learning of Bell's innocence, Ais dropped down to the back of the group to apologize, and asked him a little about his harrowing experience. She felt relieved that her pet rabbit had come back and began stroking his hair. While Tiona continued to tell the other girls of his innocence, Lefiya also decided to apologize, however during their conversation the container of aphrodisiac fell out of his pocket. He immediately retrieved the container and hid it behind his back, though it was too late as Lefiya became suspicious of him, and she subsequently went out of control again when she found out what it was. As she tried to take the container from him, it slipped out of both of their hands, covering the Elf headfirst with the liquid inside. Bell ran for his life with Lefiya running right after him. Due to unexpected circumstances, the group decided to forget about regrouping with the rest of the Loki Familia and searched for Lefiya instead, finding her the following morning crying by herself. At the same time, Ais wondered why Bell had the container of aphrodisiac on him. On the other hand, Bell had also escaped from Daedalus Street, nevertheless he didn't know at the time of the treatment he would get when he returned to the Hestia Familia home. Later on, Bell visited the Loki Familia home to explain the situation to a restless Ais and a hurt Lefiya and to apologize for everything. Characters *Bell Cranel *Ais Wallenstein *Tione Hiryute *Tiona Hiryute *Lefiya Viridis *Filvis Challia *Anakitty Autumn Trivia *This special story represents a part of what the author originally wanted to write for Sword Oratoria 7 before his idea was scrapped. Navigation